Scarlet Impurity
by Cielois-Phancyhive-1889
Summary: In a semi perfect world there are bracelets that break when you lose you virginity and others when you cheat on your spouse. Alois is attacked and his bracelet breaks. He loves Ciel, but hates himself for letting it happen. CielxAlois ,AU, OOCness,OC. *Alois' bracelet is the virginity one* Great? Okay?or more remorse for Alois than anything? What do you Think? Is it nothing?*Angst*
1. Ciel

**Dear people who read this when it first came out I re:read this and was unpleased with my own work so I re:wrote most of it, I hope it's better, I'm still not satisfied though :(**

**PLEASE BEAR WITH HOW AWFUL THIS IS! THIS GETS BETTER AT CHAPTER 3, WHERE I CHANGE THE WRITING STYLE! PLEASE BEAR WITH IT FOR NOW!**

5th story, yay! The idea for this was random.

_**IMPORTANT READ BEFORE STORY**_: Ciel is 15 and so is Alois. Basically they live in a semi perfect world without war or crime. You're allowed to marry anyone once you past 18. Marriages can be arranged. When your born you get special bracelets put on your wrist and they break when you lose your virginity, like into millions of pieces. The bracelet uses special technology to sense you lost it and breaks. Usually you would lose your bracelet from 16 to 18. Once your bracelet breaks it isn't advertised,example: on the news: Nobody Likes This' bracelet broke at 2:57 PM at Blank High School, but people can tell. It can be seen as an embarrassing thing to lose it when your younger or older than the range. When you get married you get another bracelet that breaks if you cheat and if it breaks the marriage is terminated.

WARNING:BOYXBOYDON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS!

I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI!

My darling Ciel. Big Royal blue eyes, small strawberry lips, and soft grey-blue hair. Ciel was perfect in almost every way. He had high social status, went to the best school, was engaged to another of a high social standing, and was devilishly handsome. He was cute and innocent on the outside, but when you get to know him he can be a real arse when we first were getting to know each other he didn't really care who I was he ignored me, when he did talk to me he always sounded annoyed and he would call me Trancy when I'm always telling him to call me Alois. All the looks, status and everything ment nothing to me though, I just wanted to be loved. Eventually after knowing each other for seven years we had grown a strong friendship, but my feeling went farther. I had fallen in love with Ciel. It was when I was nine when I figured it out. It was five and a half years after that I admitted I had fallen for my best friend. Who is a male. The same as me. In many ways.

A while ago me and Ciel had to stay after school for detention, needless to say we don't pay attention much in class. I was really worried to be walking with Ciel all alone. We never really had to be alone. It was akward. I really didn't know how Ciel felt and I was always worried that if I ever did confess my love for him I would crush our friendship and I'd never see him again and he wouldn't ever see me the same way. I stop by our lockers, which happen to next to each other. I don't look in Ciel's direction when I here his locker slam shut but soon I'm suprised. Ciel taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. Ciel pushes me against a closed locker and pins my arms down. He kisses me. My eyes widen. Was he teasing me? Had he found out? How? Why? Although I had so many questions I just couldn't ask. I was in pure bliss, though it was just a kiss, it was my first and with someone I loved. He tasted even more sweet than I had imagined, he tasted like red velvet cake and cherries. He actually tasted a bit bitter due to the cherry taste. Soon we part.

"I-I'm sorry Alois, but... but I think I love you."

"C-Ciel?"

"I know that you probably don't like me that way, but I- I really can't explain it, but you drive me crazy. You're annoying, you're around all the time, and you're whiney, but I love that you are. I love that you're around. I love that I can touch and see you. I love that you've been my friend for all this time, even though I don't smile at you or encourage you. Just please don't hate me for loving you."

"Ciel, that could never happen. I could never hate someone I love as much as you! I'm around, because I love you so much it hurts for me to stay away. I don't need encouragement from you, I know it's hard for you to smile since your parents died. I understand that. I just want to be with you. I love you so much that I would do anything for you."

"I-I love you Alois"

"I love you Ciel"

And that is really all I can remember. Me and Ciel were now sneaking around behind our friends backs and that was just the way it was.

One day after we had to part for class a senior named Simone Connors, a male, approached me. He had dark brown eyes, fluffy blond hair to his ears, and was about as tall as my cousin, Druitt. He asked me if I would go to his manor to sign some documents, since his family worked with the queen and often passed documents from her to me.I said yes, for the queen, though I really didn't care much. I didn't realize it then, but I should have said no. Or it may not have happened.

**YEAH, I DID JUST CUT IT OFF THERE. I CAN'T GUARANTEE LONG CHAPTERS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN. SIMONE CONNORS IS AN OC, BUT HE HAS A SMALLER ROLE THAN CIEL. I HATE SIMONE, AND YOU WILL TOO, HOPEFULLY I MADE HIM HATEABLE ENOUGH. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! I REALLY SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT HERE I AM MAKING A NEW. REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Scarring

**This chapter is serious. It contains a lot of emotion and makes me a bit sad. I do use an OC for this, because I don't want to put a negative view upon characters I love. In this story Claude is a genuinely compassionate guy who cares for Alois like he is his son. So Claude is more likeable.**

**WARNING: BOYXBOY, AU, OOCNESS, OC, SAD, NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/ KUROSHITSUJI!**

I walked into the Manor's large office belonging to Simone's family. The walls were lined with green wallpaper and Redwood wood with detailed trimmings. Claude was waiting at the front door along with Simone's butler Galender. Simone is sitting in the chair behind the desk wearing brown and orange as usual. The colors of his brown jacket and orange dress shirt clashed with his silvery white bracelet dangling around his left thin pale wrist.

"Hello Alois"

"H-Hello Simone."

He gets out of his chair and walks over to me. I think it's nothing. Soon he grabs my wrist with such force that I'm scared. He pulls me out of the office and down the hall. I tried to get him to let go of my wrist, but his grip is tight. Though he's weak looking, he tightens his grip and I lose a bit of feeling in my hands and wrist. I stumble along the floor as I'm lead to a dark room. Simone throws me to the ground and closes the door. I can't see. I can't breathe. I'm in the black darkness. I lose all feeling in my whole body. I'm gone.

I awake.

I'm so scared...

I'm terrified...

I'm tied to a bed and my mouth is covered so much I can't breathe. I'm wearing nothing, but my white dress shirt. My hands are tied to the bed posts. I can feel it. I can feel a weight on top of me. My vision starts to clear and Simone is straddling me, stripped. I feel as if I am already dead.

"Oh? What's the matter Alois? Is there a problem?"

I can't move, I can't fight.

"That's what I thought, you slut. You're nothing. You're garbadge. If you loved Ciel so much than maybe you should have asked my permission first."

I'm so confused. Without a response he slaps me across the face. The pain hurts, but I didn't know that the pain he was going to give me would scar me forever.

"No one cares about you Alois. Not even Ciel."

W-What? Ciel? W-What was he talking about?

"Your darling Ciel only kissed you and loved you, because I told him to."

My eyes widen. Ciel... Ciel wouldn't do that. Would he? He leans down and whispers to me.

"You know Alois, Ciel knows what I'm doing and he doesn't care. He thinks your garbage, but you're not are you? You belong to me only and know I'll remind you."

And he did. He showed me how pitiful I was.

I cried at every touch, lick and thrust he gave me. He hadn't prepared me, it hurt so bad. Even though I would cry, tears would stream dom my face he wouldn't stop. He would just smile and tell me the pain was proof... proof that I was alive and that I wouldn't be forever. Whenever he said that he was smiling I could see in by the one candle that glowed in the moonlight as no one came to help me. I hoped that someone would help me, but no one did. If anyone was there I bet that they couldn't ever know a pain greater than this. I wanted to be dead. Death would be less painful than this. God help me.

When he had finished with me I was filled with his fluids. He had hurt and thrusted so much and so hard that I was bleeding. It was flowing from me as was his fluids. He got dressed like nothing had happened. A few seconds later my bracelet broke. The shards and pieces fell onto the dirty mattress and stuck to my shirt. I had never cried so much in my life as I did that day. That moment.

"Well, I guess I have no more use for you now that you're impure."

He goes over to the bedside table where the candle sits. He opens the one drawer and pulls out a large kitchen knife.

"I guess I'll have to kill you. And I lied to you Ciel truly did love you."

Just as he's about to plunge the knife into my heart, everything moves so fast. A door flies open and Claude stands in the door way in horror and rage. He pulls out his gun, that he got for his birthday last year. He swiftly aims and shoots. The bullet drives itself through Simone's head, splattering blood on the table, sheets, and floor as he falls to the ground, dead. Claude puts his gun away and unties me, quickly. The faster we go the sooner we can leave. I cry against him. he wraps his jacket around me and we walk out of the building and take the burning candle from the bedside table. By the door way Simone's butler lies with his head bashed in and a heavy candle stick holder covered in blood beside him, Claude had only shot Simone. He was to close in range to the butler to shoot him, so he did what he could to save me, but he didn't make it in walk outside and Claude throws the candle at the Redwood door, I swear I see the flame get larger. It catches fire. He lies me on the car's backseat quickly as we speed away. I gather enough energy to sit up and look back at the look back, because you can't change a thing. I learned that as I watched those flames burned a crimson red, just like their blood.

I don't think I'll ever forget that night. Though I wasn't worried about my injures. I kind of wish Simone had killed me, than I wouldn't have had to go through the hell he put me through, adding with his death, his murder. I really am impure, because I let someone die. I should have died. Why am I alive again?

**To be continued...**

**I hate Simone so much. I wanted to cry for Alois I felt so much remorse for him. By the way after he finished with Alois, Simone got dressed and everything while Alois just lied there and cried. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	3. After

**Hello Viewers, thanks to all who follow?/favorite me or my stories it is greatly appreciated. ZephyrFlyer helped me edit this one. Thank you ZephrFlyer. I decided to change the writing format. I have a lot of projects due before holiday break and on December 15th I'm having a Christmas party with my sisters, their husband?boyfriends, my brother, my dad and my grandma. I hope you all have a good holiday season and Happy New Year, the world isn't going to end. See you soon! Vote on my poll! Thanks TheMoonAndStarsLove for making me want to update this.**

* * *

The earlier chapters are before...before everything...really changed... for me.  
The writing style I was using before will not do any good now. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I was Alois Trancy. Age fifteen. I was born in November, but those details mean nothing. In my earlier notes I dared not to go into deep detail of the pain and the mortifying painful events, where the pain formed. Please, forgive me for my horrid writing. I haven't written in six years. Yes, at this point I have aged and I am still in excruciating pain. Which is why, if you have read even this far, if you wish to turn back and leave now you can. I would just like to let you know this doesn't end well for me. The memories themselves hurt me in so many ways. I have tried to write this several times, but it always ends in tears.  
If I got what I want, as I write this, Ciel, Claude, Sebastian, and maybe even a few others will be reading this. I just wanted you all to know, it isn't your fault, because I chose to do everything I did. Though the sick thing is, I don't regret anything. If possible I will move on, if not I shall be bound to this utopia. Ha. Strange. Nothing was utopia. Nothing can ever be. This place that I lived in was my Hell on Earth.  
The night I got back to the house I was washed by Claude. I couldn't move, how pitiful of me. I could stand when Claude set me down on my feet, but my legs quickly fell weak. Claude had to carry me from the bathroom to my bedchamber to dress me. After I was dressed I had him stay. Even though I didn't ask him to I knew he stayed by my side that night as well as many. On that first night I spent most of it crying against him. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, but that didn't last for long. Blood...Fire...Bracelet...Breaking...C...Ciel. My eyes flew open at the mere thought of eyes were dry and itchy, my vision a bit blurred from the tears the night before. I got out of my bed. I was dressed in my frilly ivory nightwear. I tried to walk to the bathroom connected to my room. I had to lean against walls and grasp onto furniture to keep my balance. Once I reached the marble counter top in my bathroom I grasped it and put my weight against it. I turned on the sink in the middle of the counter and splashed water in my face with my free right hand. I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clearer. I looked up into the mirror hanging above me. I'm disgusted by what I see. In the mirror I am looking into what I see as myself, but I also see dark black and blue marks, they look like bite marks as they run along my neck and arms. They were probably everywhere on my body, but these were all I clearly saw at the moment. My hair is still a light shade of blonde, my skin still pale like snow, and my eyes still crystal blue. My face didn't matter though. The bite marks scared me so much. I stepped back and leaned against the wall opposing the sink and I look away. Soon I look back and stagger forward to the counter. The impurity is still there, like in the marks. I can see it in my eyes, staring back at me. It shatters. I broke it. My legs may have hurt and were week, but that didn't matter, I punched the mirror and it shatter. I had hit it with my left hand. The mirror was broken and out-of-place like me, but it was broke and shattered like my bracelet. I only wished the bracelet that once lied upon it was there right then.  
I was so distracted I didn't notice my hand was bleeding, tiny shards of glass had gotten beneath my skin, as I let go of the counter and collapsed onto more shards. And that's when I screamed and cried more and more, hopefully this pain would end, but I was terribly wrong, because for me it will never end.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all criticism and helpful reviews! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed! Vote on my poll please!**


	4. Simone

**Thank you for your continuous support. Don't own Black Butler!**

**Read and Review please!**

**JANUARY 8TH 2013**

* * *

Memories have been toyed with. I remember the events as if it happend yesterday, but the fact is that they didn't these events took place so long ago I only wished I could have been strong enough to move on or get over the past. It is not possible for me. Only the few people closest to me know of what Simone did to me. Only I know of the pain it caused. Some reading this may not know who Simone was. Before I continue I would like to explain who he was. Simone was born June 6th a few years prior to me. His parents died in a car accident when he was 12. Between the time he was born and the time of his parents death Simone changed drastically. He became more distant to people as he grew older, but when his parents died he mysteriously became more joyful and social. No one really thought anything of how Simone acted, but he didn't seem to be the type of person who felt remorse for those who died. He more or less enjoyed others pain in a sickening way. When he laughed it was in a way where he seemed to only wish away pain and cast it upon others. Pain was Simone's greatest pleasure and his greatest weakness. When Simone first met me I had already known a lot about him, or so I thought. I had learned that when screenings came back of Simone's parents they had been dead before they crashed after being poisoned. Someone had set up the scene to look as if the crash and the deaths were just accidents. When a new case came up though the police dropped the case and the evidence on the accident and murders went missing. I later found out that Simone dabbled in the art of toxins. Simone had extensive knowledge on many poisonous materials. I found out later that Simone had used the knowledge to render me unconscious and helpless. He had formulated a special toxin of which when inhaled directly caused a person's brain to somewhat crash in a way that the person would lose consciousness. Simone loved the colors orange and brown. I assume he liked the colors because orange auras could symbolize self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will, and apathetic. Brown auras could symbolize greed, self-involvement, and opinionated. He loved the colors because of the irony behind them. I think he was more suited for black and gray. Black, lacking energy, illness, imminent death. Gray, depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism. Other than this I have almost no information on who Simone was, seeing as how far apart in age and how close we were it wasn't surprising that I hardly knew him. In a way you could call Simone a shadow, a creature loitering in a world we cannot see or be in our selves. I believed Simone couldn't understand this world and rejected its policies and people, struggling until he took his very last breath. Simone was not human. If you saw his eyes as he smiled and tortured me you would know that was not a smile nor the eyes of a human. I don't believe that even the devil himself could accomplish a cold dead expression as Simone had. Simone is dead, not to me though. Simone physically vanished as his dark soul haunted my nightmares for years. Every night he still does. If he were alive he would call it self-satisfaction. Scars were left by him that no matter how I try to cover them I cannot. He had left behind a stench only I knew was there, a stench that was revolting. No matter how hard I scrubbed my skin throughout these years, no matter how red my skin glowed it was still there. My life was my endless torture, a thing that should have been cutoff long ago. Here I am writing this. Living, breathing, I have had people to support me throughout these hardships for me. I'm grateful to them and wish them happier days than I have had. What I've been through is a hell I wish no person had to visit.

While screaming in agony Claude quickly helped me but not fast enough for several large shards of glass to break through my skin letting blood leak onto the marble floor. Claude had to carefully pick me up and specially take out every shard of glass before I clould lose to much blood. While Claude finished treating the wounds I sat on my bed frozen only then thinking of how Ciel would react to this. When he sees my bracelet he'll know of my betrayal as he sees it no longer there. How pure can I be if Ciel's bracelet hadn't broken? Neither of our bracelets were to break, that was a promise we had made. My body is as pure as the blood on the bathroom floor all I can be is covered in a filthy scarlet. My scarlet impurity.

* * *

I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AWHILE AGO... I DID NOT SEND THIS TO BE EDITED OR CHECKED FOR ERRORS. PLEASE EXCUSE TENSE, SPELLING, PUNCTUATION, AND OTHER ERRORS! THANK YOU! REVIEW! I HOPED THIS HELPED CLEAR YOUR VIEW ON SIMONE A ASKED TO DESCRIBE SIMONE MORE SO HERE'S WHAT I GOT. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ON READING AURAS, I JUST GOT IT FROM A BOOK. SIMONE IS HUMAN BY THE WAY. VOTE ON MY POLL.

FINISHED JANUARY 19TH 2013

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! JANUARY 20TH 2012


	5. Nightmare

**I would just like to address how disappointed I am to know how lowly anime fans are being. On a serious note the word 'rape' is being used freely in cosplay and across the internet. This is NOT okay! Rape is a serious matter that can affect people in a way that hurts themselves tramatically. I am upset of how fans of Hetalia call France a rapist or call cosplayers 'rapists' or 'rapeable' freely. Think about the definition of rape... and think of how others must feel to be called that or to hear those words said so freely. For those who do that I am appalled by your actions. And for those who don't I'm sorry for being so rude towards you, but please spread the message! Rape is not okay! Please try everything you can to prevent it and to help victims of rape. Do not let the anime community be hated due to this matter. Stop and think! **

**I'd like to thank CrimsonHourCosplay on YouTube for currently addressing the matter on a video they posted. I love anime, but I am appalled by the actions of lowly anime fans. Don't be those fans.**

**Although I am writing a fanfiction that involves rape, this is a serious matter and I will not accept rudeness of Alois' conditions or character of being fragile and a wimp. Victims of rape suffer everyday trying to get better with the help and support of friends and family. I hope you realize this. In the end this fanfiction will involve something that happens to some victims tragically. If you are or know a victim of rape I wish for you to be able to live on and get support and help other victims or the victim you know. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**STARTED: JANUARY 22ND 2013**

* * *

A world without light is all that I see. A deep dark abyss swallowing me down to the deepest depths where I vanish. A scarlet light glows from my skin as I see another. "Having fun my little whore?" Is what he asks. A dark figure draped in black flowing away from his thin figure as he stands, looking down upon my pitiful form I look down to see a tarnished fabric. It feels like silk, but as I look closer I see fluids resembling blood and semen. At that point I realize what it is I'm holding as I throw the fabric away. I try to back away but I have nowhere to run. I try to get up, but something keeps pulling my down. The dark figure appears before me as I had gotten away from it before, it unveils itself to my horror. Simone stands before me. "How does it feel lowly scum?" More figures come from every corner of darkness all chanting " Murderer! It's all your fault! You deserved what you got! Whore! Slut! Filth! Impure! Unwanted! Unloved! I cover my ears and shake my head trying to block out all the accusations when it all goes silent as tears form and slide down my face. I close my eyes. When I open them Simone is on top of me just like that night. " This is your punishment Alois, you are nothing! Impure scarlet runs in your veins!" At that moment I cannot move. The events of the night take place over and over until I can't scream any louder and I pass out. This is why I'm glad it was a dream. No, a nightmare. I frequently suffered through these dreams every night throughout the years. It has haunted me. I always thought that no matter what nothing could hurt you. I was wrong. If only this could destroy me then anything could.

I didn't talk. Claude knew I wouldn't too and he didn't force me. I couldn't do anything myself except enduring the pain. I couldn't eat. I kept thinking of how Simone had touched his filthy lips to mine and the thought disgusted me. I couldn't go to school with the news of Simone's death. Everyone would know. Claude called me in as sick, but later on the second day after the event he looked at me in my eyes. He must have seen something horrible as he rushed from my room and was soon filling out forms to take me out of school. Though it was only a few days after the event we both knew I'd never get over it. This wasn't a prank, this was something that left a pain that scarred me. Something that now leads me to do something foolish.

A tarnished sheet had been gripped in my hands in my nightmare. That was the sheet Simone had made me bleed on, the one where he forcefully took my bracelet away, and the one where our blood mixed to make the impure toxin. I won't pretend I didn't know, my blood is impure and my body is impure, because I killed my love child of a brother. I had killed my brother. That is something I can be labeled impure for. A impurity is never scarlet, but somehow mine is.

* * *

FINISHED: JANUARY 23RD 2013

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'LL SOON BE INTRODUCING CIEL INTO THIS STORY. NOW ALOIS HAS DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

JUST GUESS.

AGAIN, I DIDN'T SEND SO PLEASE EXCUSE ERRORS BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE THERE!

REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!

THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE THEM!


	6. Half Brother

**Chapter 6. Ciel is going to be so OOC, he'll be in chapter 7! I've been feeling somewhat depressed, but I'm fine now. I'll be taking a break for a bit to think thing through. Time is going by at a faster pace each day. I have no clue as of what I want to do with my life. It feels far off, but it's not. All of your reviews have given my lots of support. You know, like, when you feel like all your anger and frustration you have collected over the years is going to overflow? Well, I feel like I'm getting close to snapping. I'm not even sure what I was writing about anymore or why. I don't know. Maybe you can remind me. Please review! I may start updating sooner than expected if you do.**

**SORRY, CAN'T TURN OFF BOLD, I'LL FIX IT SOON! NOT SENT AGAIN! SORRY ABOUT ANY ERRORS!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**Memories were burned. Photos of my mother and father. Even ones with my young brother, Luka who passed away from disease a ten, years ago. I had watched the faces of my love ones burn away as the pictures turned to ash. My father hadn't ever told me of what he did when he was a teenager. When I learned of her past I became horribly disgusted. My father was Simone's. Before my father met my mother he had a one night stand with Simone's mother. Not that they loved each other at all, they both had lost their bracelets prior to that night. Just having sex with no strings attached. Little did anyone know that Simone had been conceived that night. Not even his mother knew it was my father's. She was on a break from her boyfriend, well fiancée. It was arranged by her father. The night occurred during the break and before she got back together with her fiancée and got married a month later. They had Simone. He had been thinking for years that his mother and father loved him. That he was his father's, but I'm guessing he found out somehow. A few days after I dropped out of school a letter and package arrived. Within the package was a notebook and what looked to be a diary, Simone's mother's letter was short, but horrifying as I read the signature on the very bottom. _ Simone Connors._**

_**Dear Alois Trancy,**_

_**Have you ever wondered about me? I find myself wondering about you. I wonder all the time. I wonder of how I could scar you and destroy you. How I could rid the world of your impurity. You're filth. Everytime I see you I see a disgusting creature. I've wondered if I could get rid of you as easily as I did my parents. If they had told me the truth they could have lived. I have felt no guilt or shame. I just wait to be able to get rid of you forever. I knew that my parents knew about us. When they screamed as I told them I was killing them, I loved it. When I set my parents car on fire and made it look as if the car crashed, I could only laugh. I love you Alois. Believe me when I say that I wish to rid the world of you, but as myself as well for having these disgusting feelings for you. I know you love Ciel. If needed I'll kill him too. I don't care I'd kill everyone for you Alois as long as I can be with you in our impurity. Our impurity is scarlet, the color of flames. The very flames of Hell.**_

_** See you soon, Simone Connors**_

**I then read the diary. It showed dates and events. Normal things until the night of my father's night with Simone's mother. After that date the diary stopped for a few months. The diary revealed notes of depression and wanting to commit suicide. The writings told of her pregnancy and how she wished she had never become pregnant. Then they suddenly turned happy, 1 year after Simone's birth. It was odd. I looked back onto the date of the 'night' and found it to be only nine months before Simone's birthday. It could have been a coincidence, but it wasn't. I opened the note book there were slips from DNA labs, where they would test DNA. They each showed positive matches of relation. The relation between me and Simone. It seemed that Simone had somehow taken my DNA several times and tested it to his. Simone probably had suspicions from the diary and decided to test it. Later in the note book were poison notes. Notes of which poisons could kill and not kill, their effects on the human body. The date on the pages started a month before Simone's parents died. Simone had planned everything. The notebook showed his plans. He had told me in the letter that he murdered his mother and father intentionally. He was a murderer. A impure monster. I became more and more horrified as I came to the last pages. One page had the poisons he had tested and used to knock me out and the other was another note.**

**_Having fun Alois? I am. Have you killed me? If you are still alive then, this has reached you. If not would be with you here in my hell. Either way I'm assuming I died. I broke my promise to you Alois. Now I'll make it up to you. Alois Trancy, as long as you breath and have that scarlet impurity running through your body I will haunt you. Everyday you'll be terrified that someone will hurt you, like I did. You'll become swallowed in your depression. Ciel won't be able to touch you. And when you finally end it all yourself I'll be the black shadow from Hell. The one that will grasp your ankles and pull you down into the burning fires. Until then, I'll be waiting,_** **Simone.**

**As I've seen my life unfold I've realized how much I've done. Nothing. Simone was right, but not completely. For my life would turn out worse and better then he imagined. There was so much that I have and will lose, but I have bonds that have grown stronger. I'm grateful to all those who helped me. Only now I wish to break those bonds and set you free. I only wish for you all to forget about me.**

**YOU CAN IGNORE THE MESSAGE ABOVE. THOUGH UPDATES MAY SLOW DOWN A BIT. PLEASE REVIEW!**

** THANKS TO:**

**TheMoonAndStarsLove**

**AND**

**starlightangel823**

**FOR GENEROUS REVIEW THAT MADE ME UPDATE THIS!**

**FINISHED: MARCH 3RD 2013**


	7. Arrival

I'm so glad that I get reviews that just really make me smile! Thank you: starlight angel823 and TheMoonAndStarsLove and Don'tSleep

Everything is going according to plan! I just love how you guys hate Simone! I had the intention to make him as sick and twisted as possible. I hope you continue to enjoy.-Cielois

Kuroshitsuji belongs to its rightful owners not me!

March 3rd 2013

* * *

As written in earlier notes, I was related to Simone. He was my father's son, my illegitimate half brother. I found this from Simone himself. Well, technically. The notes he sent were something that made the very event he put me through even more disturbing and scarring. I couldn't understand how Simone believed that his 'love' for me justified for his actions. He was my blood. Even knowing this he still did it. He still fell into a sadistic state of mind. He only wished me away, to rid the world of me. If he really did love me,Why? Why would he want to hurt me, why hurt someone you care so deeply for? I will never understand. I could understand his shock. I sat on my bed for hours, thinking of my father and mother laughing with me and my brother. How everything all led back to Simone's undying hate of being deceived by others. I thought of how my brother carelessly 'forgot' to take his medication and how he always went outside when he was to be resting in bed. I thought, it had been horrible when he died. Of how he smiled as his eyes became heavy and he faded away. Of how my mother kept the lights off in the house for days without realizing it. How my father went and expanded his business, only to try to make us all happier. Luka had died so long ago. He was so pure and innocent, why did he fall ill and not me? I don't know why, I or anyone else will every know why, it just happens. I often wonder why Claude gave me this letter and package, though he seemed to have already known the contents after opening them both. I find it hard to do anything. I feel that I am in debt to Claude. Even though he has always cared for me I have done nothing for him. I only hope that I could have repaid him back.

The days pass. The nightmares don't end. They get even worse as I try to get past the letter and package from Simone. My disbelief shows in my eyes during the day, but throughout the night the memories and events feel more painful and sickening. Sometimes I would actually start vomiting during the day, by thinking about it too much. After some time I fell quite ill. I had not been outside for at least a week and I had hardly eaten anything. I had grown pale and a bit thinner, but not too thin. My eyes almost always burned from hot tears. I would drink water, but I was always supervised. I believe that Claude was frightened and thought that my despair would bring me to harm myself. Only after six years have I been able to use knifes and scissors again. After the incident with Ciel I had to have anything that was sharp or made of dangerous materials taken away. It actually was not until two weeks after Simone's death was reported that Ciel came to me. He had tried to enter onto my property before, but whenever the bell rang I became scared. I couldn't let him see me like this. Finally Ciel became sick of it. He entered the land by getting through the front gates, locked by security codes. Ciel did have his own demon butler, Sebastian, who could find out any security code or do basically anything. Ciel had gotten through the gates and then went up to the front door, pressing in more codes to enter. Once in Claude knew that he couldn't get him to leave once Sebastian appeared behind Ciel. Claude then brought Ciel to my room. Claude knocked quietly. Without a reply he entered the room. "Your Highness, you have a visitor."

"Could you please escort them out." I said in a scratchy voice, sore from illness. "They are already in the manor." This was an impossibility. The security was made specially by Claude and only him and myself knew the codes. Claude was not allowed to let anyone enter the premises. No one. "Let them in." I said. " Yes, Your Highness." I did not look away from the blank, empty space I had my eyes locked upon."Alois...?" The familiar voice spoke. There was only one person who could break through security and have that voice. Ciel Phantomhive. I immediately got up and slowly turned to see the silhouette of a small boy within the dark shadows of the room. I backed away to the nightstand next to my bed, where I had been sitting. I was terrified. Without thinking I grabbed an empty water glass, left by Claude so I could get water myself. With the water glass I swiftly brought it above my head and threw it at Ciel. I shouted"GET OUT!" Ciel stumbled to the ground after slightly dodging the shards of glass flying across the ground. I felt the urge to throw more objects at him to get him to leave, but hesitated as his gaze met mine. His eyes were somewhat visible through the darkness, but only somewhat. I could see that he was horrified. I had just attempted to hurt him, but had only missed on chance. I leaned against the stand and fell to my knees. I covered my eyes and tried to make the tears stop, but I couldn't do it. Ciel crawled over to me, but stayed a foot away. He could see that I was sorry. When he came in to get a little closer I yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME." And slapped his hand away from me. I could see he was shocked, I had never once not wanted Ciel to touch me. I had always loved him and we had made a promise. The day before Simone attacked me, Ciel and I made a promise. That promise was that when we were ready, we would lose our bracelets together. But mine was gone. I tried to hide my face when I saw Ciel look at my wrist."Alois, what happened?"

SORRY FOR OOCNESS! DIDN'T SEND SO PLEASE EXCUSE ERRORS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!

OH AND I'D LIKE TO THANK:RenaeChan77

WHO HELPED ME COME UP WITH WRITING IN THIS STYLE!(WE ALL KNOW THIS ONE IS WORKING BETTER) THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ADVICE! I'LL UPDATE SOON!

MARCH 4TH 2013


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8 already? Can you believe it? I'll be in double digits soon. After this chapter, I'll need time for more ideas for what's to come. Although some of my reviewers already know how it's going to end. Shhh! Keep it a secret now. March 4th 2013-Cielois

ALSO I DECIDED TO MAKE 2 ALTERNATE ENDINGS! SO ONE'S TOP SECRET!

Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me!

Thanks to: TheMoonAndStarsLove, starlightangel823, Don'tSleep, and bubble-chan93

And all the guest reviewers, I thank you.

* * *

The blue-eyed boy was before me. "Alois, what happened?" He repeated again. I could feel my mouth open, but no sounds came out. Ciel got closer. I didn't notice as he reached for my wrist, I reacted. I quickly slapped his hand away as I did before and used all my strength to push him away. It was just a small distance, but I didn't want Ciel to feel sympathy or be mad at me. "Alois?" I covered my face with my hands. Ciel shouldn't even have to look at someone as impure as me. I'm disgusting and filthy. A scarlet impurity runs through my body. Suddenly, I start to scream and yell at Ciel to get out and I try to find things to throw. Ciel backs away, confused. Sebastian soon came to the aide of his master. As he gently took Ciel away from me. He looked at me in horror. Even Claude looked a little astonished when he enter the room following Sebastian. "Ciel, we are leaving." Ciel is slightly suprised by Sebastian. Sebastian hardly ever calls him Ciel, it was usually My Lord or then says "What is wrong with Alois?" The butler stays silent as he just leaves the room. Ciel knows that Sebastian wouldn't say it infront of me. Ciel then slowly followed Sebastian's path as he looked over at me with worry. Claude looks at me, but I avoid his eyes as I bring my legs to my chest and cry even more. Ciel would hate me I just knew it.

Upon the nightfall of the day of the incident, I left my room. Claude watched me from a distance. I was tired and hungry, but with the nightmares I couldn't sleep and with the memories and realizations, I couldn't eat. I went into Claude's office where he managed my work. Upon the desk were documents and a cellphone, mine. Claude had confiscated it when he found out about me dating Ciel. He didn't ever like Ciel and Sebastian didn't like me. I picked up the cellphone and saw I had over 50 messages. Just reminding me that I live in a modern 'Utopia' and not the 1800' s. Most were all from my friends at school and Ciel. There was one marked with a question mark, their number wasn't in my contacts, let alone did I have a friend who would put themselves as '?'. I read the message.

CASE 3

Alois Trancy, I know you won't read this in time, but here's your warning. The next time you see me, I'll make you suffer an unbearable pain. I've been watching you and I know. You love Ciel. I love you. And that's why I am going to punish you. You shouldn't love anyone but me. I can only think of you. Why can't you do the same? I'll make it that way. I'll make you suffer and then you'll always think of me. I love you, Alois Trancy. And you will love me soon.-SC

It wasn't as strange that I had this message. Simone had sent a few before. This was the first one, but I missed it. If I had read it before then I might have been saved. The date was the day, right before I went to Simone's. Suddenly the phone started to vibrate in my hand. I answered it. It was Ciel.

"Hello?"

"Yes." My voice was quiet, but he seemed to be able to hear me.

"Alois?"

"Yes."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did Simone take your bracelet?"

"..."

"Alois, did he take it?"

"...Y-yes."

"Did you consent to it?"

"..."

"Please, tell me."

"Yes."

"..."

"I consented Ciel. I don't care. I would appreciate it if you would stop talking to me and that you don't visit ever again."

"Alois!"

"Goodbye Ciel."

I ended it at that. I turned the phone off, but took the cellphone with me as I slowly walked back to my room. I had ended it . I lost my footing and tripped in the hallway to my room. I started to sob. It wasn't because of the pain from falling. It was because I had just lost Ciel. I love you Ciel. Goodbye.

TO BE CONTINUED...

SORRY FOR ERRORS!

I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A COLLABORATION FANFIC WITH bubble-chan93. IT'S CALLED LOVERS' JEALOUSY. WE'VE WORKED HARD ON IT, SO FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT AND ENJOY IT EVEN A LITTLE.

MARCH 17TH 2013

OH, FOR THE ALTERNATE ENDING, AND SUCH I'M GOING TO START A NEW POLL! I NEED TO KNOW IF CIEL SHOULD LOSE HIS BRACELET WITH ALOIS OR NOT.


	9. Life of Sin

Welcome! I recently finished Ouran, the manga. It's been one year since I saw the anime. I feel like crying when I think about it. I loved OHSHC so much, even if I never write about it. I don't think I would be capable of doing so. I have 10 stories to work on, but this is my top priority and most popular. It feels like there's no Alois x Ciel fans, but there are. Thank you to all of my reviewers!

The Alternate Ending is changed, it'll just be a short one-shot in the same universe like about if Simone hadn't existed. I'll probably do something for Simone too, like a fanfic about him or something, but I don't know...

March 16th 2013 10:15 PM

I don't claim ownership of Kuroshitsuji!

Everyday there used to be smiles and laughs. Today, there is only silence. Hours passed. Though it was I who broke of the relationship, I still loved Ciel. Months ago, when we started sneaking around it might have been a mistake. We were kids. Teenagers. Was it right to have so much damage when I was only a teen? Maybe it was, but maybe it wasn't. The worst part about our relationship wasn't that we hid it, but that it was a frowned upon relationship, even when the law stated that we could marry any other human of legal age when we turned 18. People believed it was a relationship against the heavens, but would I ever see the lights of those heavens? The answer can only be found upon my death. Nonetheless our relationship was taboo. Even when Ciel had a prearranged engagement, he chose me. That's what hurt me the most. That Ciel would risk it all for me. Ciel was engaged to Elizabeth Midford, she wasn't someone I was completely fond of. Ciel's parents died when he was 13 when there was a fire at their company factory, Funtom,over 100 other lives were lost as well in the flames. I'd never known what having parents was like, my parents were hardly ever around and my brother was always ill. All I've ever had was Claude. I was grateful that I even had him. I could have sat in the nearly empty house for days, watching dust float on the had died so long ago, but I still thought about it every now and then. How my parents wouldn't stay home for Luka's sake even when he could have been gone at any moment. How I believed that I had to stay strong after he died since it wasn't going to change, he was just gone. I remember when I met Ciel and how he helped me when my parents died in a plane crash. I remember his warm smiles and how they disappeared. Ciel was the best person I have ever known. He would put me before himself and he would try his best to make me happy. Sometimes I eouldn't understand why he even bothered to love me when he could have any girl with his looks and wealth. That was it. Ciel wanted a true love, not a love that was built by others or with someone who only looked for money or a nice face. At one point I questioned the relationdhip, but realized that I had no need to. No matter what the people would say or do, I would love Ciel and maybe he would continue to love me. I wasn't sure at this point about Ciel. Did he hate me? Claude had to carry me back to my room. He let me keep my phone. He went to his office after setting me on my bed. I soon heard a quiet knock on my door. When I looked up I saw Ciel.

I was suprised to see him. "Ciel, what-" " You broke your promise Alois, you promised that you'd never lie to me." It was now completely obvious that Ciel knew I had lied."Ciel I didn't-" " Don't lie Alois. I know what happened." "Why are you here?" " Alois no matter what you say to me, I'll always love you. I can hear it in your voice that you still lovd me." " It's over Ciel." " Alois, I need to tell you something" "What?" " Alois Trancy, the impure one. But is anyone, anything, really ever completely pure. Everyone sins, even me. Our relationship is something that is frowned upon. Something seen as a sin, but I love you Alois. No matter what anyone else thinks. I will sin everyday of my life for you. I would do anything for you, because I love you Alois." "Would you still want a damaged one as a lover?" " No matter how messed up you get, I want to be there for you." " Ciel, awhile ago something happened to me. Within this short amount of time since then I have already become doubtful that I'll be able to be the same as I was before." " Throughout life everyone changes. This is different, but with time..." " We can only hope." " Will you let me help you?" " You can try, but Ciel?" "Yes?" " You cannot touch me, ever."

Ciel is so OOC it's awful. I KNOW THERE'S ERRORS. DIDN'T SEND AGAIN. REVIEW PLEASE?

"NEVER LAUGH AT SOMEONE'S DREAM, FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE DREAMS USUALLY HAVE NOTHING AT ALL."

ApRiL 1sT 2013

HaPpY aPrIl fOoLs DaY


	10. The Creature Once Simone

Not sure where I'm going with this...

Yeah I've been busy with being obsessed with Devil Survivor and Homestuck and I'm probably not updating for awhile (just wait til you realize that most of the words in the chapter are just me rambling)

SORRY FOR ERRORS!

Probably shouldn't read at night... or if you get offended by praise for Sebastian ( I hate calling him Sebby)

April 6th 2013- One year Anniversary since I first saw Kuroshitsuji! Without that, this wouldn't exist and it is now in double digits, wow...

Started:April 7th 2013 at 11:44PM

I still do not claim any form of ownership over Kuroshitsuji

I didn't know if it was obvious or not. During the day I would smile. At night I would scream. When the sun was out I was carefree. When darkness bled from the sky I cried. Ciel would always leave before sunset. He had his own responsibilities back in the outside world. Sebastian wouldn't speak when he dropped Ciel off or picked him up, all he ever did was glance at Claude and drive away. Sebastian had an undying hatred towards Claude that still shows through today. According to Sebastian, Claude was not fit for a butler of any noble family. I hated that about Sebastian, he always looked down on my family. The Trancy family was not as rich or famous as the Phantomhives. Trancys were just to secretly work under the queen while managing their own company. Even when I was little, I remember being afraid of the dark. Some kids would taunt me for it. I believed that there were some things in the corners, shrouded in inky black. I believed that these creatures would grab and scratch at my ankles, pulling me down to the very hell that I belonged. After Simone died the fear got worse. When I was little, I would sleep beside Luka when I was scared and when he died Claude tried to help, but now they weren't just creatures. I would see Simone, blood splattered on his clothes and gunshot to his head. His skull would be broken through with pieces of his bloodstained brain peeking from the wound. Simone would be wearing a crooked smile as his mouth was sewn shut. His hair was a bit longer as one side was matted down with blood. The one thing that stood out most was the cleanly cut hole in the center of his chest, just spilling out blood. You could see where his heart would have been, if he had not been holding it in his hand, while the other hand contained a fairly large knife. The knife was drenched in blood, his own. I was so afraid of this Simone, the one I saw in my nightmares, I would scream at night when I thought I saw him in the corner of my room. Claude would immediately come to my aide as he gave my room as much light that I needed to not scream anymore. It didn't work. Whether here or in my nightmares, I would still see that thing. Ciel would help me forget about the nightmares by visiting me. He did what I requested and never touched me. I didn't want him to. I was afraid that my body would reject him or that I would dirty him. I am impure after all. I'm scarlet while Ciel is sapphire. A brilliant sapphire that only tells that I am impure for I am scarlet impurity.

With in a few weeks I got better. Not mentally, but Ciel was trying to get me to eat and I was going outside. It was only for a few minutes, but it was progress. I never stopped seeing the creature. I knew I'd eventually tell Ciel about the creature I see and the dreams, everything. I did. It was about 5 months since the incident. Ciel was telling me about our friends, I wasn't sure if they were mine anymore if I never contacted them. Ciel realized that I was drifting off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." That's what I always said.

"Is it the nightmares? Are you not sleeping again?"

By this time I had managed to get sleep for a couple of hours at a time. I would try to think of something besides the creature, but it always came back. I couldn't tell Ciel what was wrong. It would've been a burden.

"It's really nothing. I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Alois, what is wrong?"

I could tell that he wasn't going to drop it. After explaining the nightmares Ciel looked shocked by how graphic I described it to be.

"Why didn't you tell me that you've been seeing it?"

"It would've burdened you."

"Alois, when you truly love someone you'd carry a thousand burdens on your shoulders for them. That's what I'd do for you."

"I promise I'll try to tell you what's wrong."

"Please, at least try. I love Alois and I don't want to see you suffer."

"I know Ciel, because I love you too."

FINISHED: APRIL 8TH 2013 at 2:06AM

OOCNESS GALORE!

YEAH I READ TOO MUCH CREEPYPASTA...

I'M SO EXCITED! DEVIL SURVIVOR 2 THE ANIMATION AND KARNEVAL JUST WERE RELEASED!

IF YOU COULDN'T TELL I HAVE A RESENTMENT TOWARDS SEBASTIAN, NOT GONNA LIE. I'M NOT SURE WHY...

OH RECOMMENDED FANFICS:

Devils Like to Dance by HateWeasel AloisXCiel- Kuroshitsuji, ongoing number of chapters currently: 132

The Diary by Lady Von Oncins YuuriXWolfram- Kyo Kara Maoh, ongoing number of chapters currently: 28

YEAH IF YOU CAN'T TELL I LOVE LONG FANFICS WITH HUMOR AND YAOI. REMEMBER, THERE'S TONS OF FANFICS OUT THERE! GO FIND SOME THAT YOU'LL LIKE!

(THESE ARE JUST 2 OF MY OVER 300 FAVORITE FANFICS, THERE ARE TONS OF GOOD ONES)

OH STILL WORKING ON LOVERS' JEALOUSY WITH bubble-chan93 updated every other Saturday (when I'm not lazy and don't almost miss the deadline)

WELL IF YOU GOT THIS FAR... REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. I Know

Okay, I'm now on TEMPORARY leave for Lovers' Jealousy, but hope to return very soon due to the fact that I am perfectly okay to write again. 413!

4th of April was John Egbert's Anniversary of his Birth...Homestuck

STARTED: APRIL 14TH

* * *

I remember things that Claude would tell me. When Luka was ill. He would tell me not to be worried about Luka, that when people died they went to a big field in the sky. When I asked him what they ate, he said that they went to the strawberry field. Though I was only a child I would have the same thoughts as I do today. What if a person couldn't get to the strawberry field? What if they were trapped by their pain and just couldn't be released? I never knew what happened to those people, just that Luka went to the strawberry field and he'd never come back. I remember the doctor telling me that Luka was gone. All I could say was ' He's in the strawberry field, right Claude?' He nodded toward me and as soon as the doctor left I cried for my brother's soul. I felt remorse for him, though I hardly knew him. He was only younger than me by 1 year. How could he be gone? It was just like when you lost your best friend, butfound out that you hardly knew them in the first place. I didn't know why, but I sometimes did contemplate whether or not Simone got to the strawberries or not. Sure he was a person who commited what anyone could call an act of sin, but for some reason I couldn't. I only seem to be able to figure out that my existence hurt Simone and that's why he did it. I still find no reason to blame him for I forgave him the second he died. I for one am one in question too, for I do blame myself. I believe that everything was my fault. All the burden on the people who surrounded me. All the pain I have felt throughout these years. Everything. It was all my doing, but how could I ever forgive myself for all that I have caused? I couldn't. And I never will. By the end of this story I will tell you a very dark secret that I have withheld from everyone. But for now I shall keep quiet.

A few months, as you know flew by. I got better with support. Everyone helped take my mind of the attack and I felt peaceful until nightfall. The nightmares would never end! They still show themselves before me today. I cannot get away! Even with help. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get rid of it. Guilt brings pain and so does pleasure. Have you forgotten? Oh, you think I'm going to be nice? No, how about I start telling you about how much I truly changed. Hello? You don't understand? Let me make it clear, they're gone every last one of them! I'm free! I've been locked up for so long it was only so long before he would snap! You'll have to guess who I am, cause I'm not telling! Anyways after about a year flew by Alois started to hear voices. You know what they told him to do? Kill and Die! He ignored them and it's leading to his destruction! Alois tried to put on a brave face and move on from everything! But you can't do that! The past will grab you and tear you down like the pathetic scum you are! You can't get away! Soon Ciel was coming around less and less. He told Alois that he needed to focus on his studies, but even after graduation he still ignored Alois for sometime. Bet you thought this would end well for Ciel or Alois. It won't. The voices told Alois that Ciel was with his former fiance Elizabeth all those nights that Alois cried alone through the night.. How do I know this? I saw everything! I know all there is to know about Alois! I know that he found out that Ciel had been helping Elizabeth plan her wedding to Druitt, but only after he attempted suicide. He was in the hospital for weeks. The doctors thought he needed help! That he was insane! It had been 3 years since the incident and Alois wasn't getting better. Claude started working so much that Alois hardly ever saw him. Sebastian tried to take Cielaway by making Ciel work for Funtom and sent him off to university in America, before he started to work at the company all the time! Ciel had no choice to go! Alois was always alone at night and that's where he met me. I know Alois more than anyone will! I know that he still is in pain! I know that he has tried drugs to forget! I know he's almost died from overdose! I know that he hates to go outside so his skin is almost pure white. I know that no matter how much time passes and how much support he gets Alois will always remember, for humans never forget.

* * *

FINISHED: APRIL 14TH 2013

PM WITH QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS! PLEASE REVIEW!

SoRrY fOr ErRrOrS!

HaVe A nIcE dAy!

MUSIC LISTENED TO:

Cherubim by Homestuck (really great motivation to write this chapter)

One Year Older by Erik "Jit" Scheele (Homestuck /also for Homestuck)

Oh if you like 'detailed' yaoi check out the webcomic 'Starfighter' by Hamlet

FANFICS I LIKE:

The Other Side of The Heart - SolluxXEridan, Homestuck by cul-de-sac, Chapters: 28- Complete ( Best Homestuck Fanfic I've read thus far, possibly one of my favorites fanfics thus far)

Slightly Chipped Full Moon- AloisXCiel, Kuroshitsuji by Hearing-Voices-Since-1995, Chapters: 30- Complete ( I 1st read this a year ago, when I discovered FF and it is still great)

Kuroshitsuji Kangaroo Kourt- AloisXCiel, Kuroshitsuji by sammie-spazzmuffin, Chapters: 31-Complete (1st fanfic I read, it took me days to read, but now takes only hours)

No, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I truthfully wouldn't want to, because Yana Toboso does Kuroshitsuji so well and I'd just ruin it. (I'd kill Sebastian, main point. Almost everyone LOVES Sebastian! Why?)


	12. Bracelets

Yeah, this is going downhill...

OOCness Galore! Okay, I'm going to have a sorta unrealistic thing right here and it will end unrealistically. I will be writing a one-shot side thing for this after this is done though. You're probably wondering why I keep changing my mind, well I'm not sure what to do, I've just have so many ideas that I want to try, but I'll just use them in my other fanfics if I can.

Never have nor will own Kuroshitsuji!

APRIL 16TH 2013

What happened? I look back at the notes before. The handwriting is different. It's not mine. I don't know what happened nor do I think I want to. No one knows about this writing but me, so who could have gotten this book? You probably don't know what's happened so far. It's been at least 3 years, since I last wrote here. By this time I started hearing voices. They were echoing voices that didn't make sense. I couldn't figure out what they were saying. I ignored the voices for a few months. They got clearer as time went started to screech. The sound made my head feel like it was going to burst it was so loud. I then took to listening. Now they got my attention. They would repeat the words 'kill' and 'die'. The words felt like nothing to me. I continued on. Every second, I heard the clocks tick and chime. At night, I would wait for Ciel to come to visit me but he never did. He had told me of his plans to keep to his studies for a while, but he usually did still visit me. A new voice came in my head. It told me how Ciel was likely to woe his now former fiancée to replace me. After all the times I heard the voice I started to listen. I started to believe what I was saying. At night, I wouldn't see Simone as long as I listened to the voice. Instead I would see a cheerful young boy. He looked much like me when I was younger. His skin was quite pale and his hair was fluffy and soft looking. He smiled and I didn't feel alone. But there were times when he told me what to do and I didn't listen. I got the nightmares again. He told me that I had to keep my loyalty to him if I wanted to be rid of the nightmares. That's what I did. He told me where I could find people, ones who would give me drugs. He told me that if I took them I wouldn't think about Simone anymore. I did as he said, but was eventually found out when I suffered from overdose. Ciel found out and prevented me from getting any more. Without the drugs or support, I fell apart. I felt, I feel so alone. The house is always silent. The rooms are always dark. I hardly ever saw anyone anymore. I felt as if they had abandoned me. Ciel, I could understand. I wanted him to be able to study and learn. To not worry. I started hearing the voice more often. It's getting really annoying now. I hate it.

Hello. My name is Jim. Jim Macken and I am a manipulator. I am a creature from within the very depths of hell. A demon. I also am one that can use my own power to manipulate humans. I do so with Alois. He is such a sweet boy. It is really to bad it'll end in a while. It was getting boring anyways. I believe that even after Alois passes there may be others reading. So let me begin. I am a demon who can gain complete control over a human. Certain humans of which their government allows. You see those bracelets were keys for manipulators to not get to you. They were created from a special technology that we call: Summoner. It is unknown what this technology developed from just what they do. When they break you'll be doomed. That is if you're unlucky. Those who lose the 1st bracelet must lose it past the average age rate (17-21 now) if you lose it at those ages you'll only be less unlucky. But if you don't you'll be even more unlucky. This government isn't the smartest. Taking their people and throwing them straight into hell. It's quite confusing what this is all about, why the bracelets exist. No one knows how this all started, one day it just did. After Alois lost his bracelet I was called upon. I was to take Alois' life slowly. I can see everything he is doing and control him like a puppeteer to his puppet. I was summoned to go and kill a human who had become useless to the government. Alois Trancy. He had lost his bracelet by the hands of Simone Connors who had already been eaten away. That would have made him only a bit unlucky, but the fact that he dropped out of school hurt the government. The country was in need of more and more students to help the nation grow. It was very confusing of why any of this was happening. The 2nd bracelet works in almost the same way. The government felt that if you could not be loyal to your spouse then you couldn't be so to the country. So they were eaten away quickly without knowing that it was demons who were behind it, their deaths. I'm gonna give you a deal though Alois. You are to die in 1 year. During this year I will take away all your pain and suffering. You'll not feel so alone and you'll be happy. But when the time comes I'll give you back all the pain you should have been going through, all of it. When it all overwhelms you it may cause you to do things, but it'll be over soon anyway. So Alois, do we have a deal?

* * *

This will be going on a temporary hiatus! I don't have the time to balance all my stories, school and my colaboration.

MAY 24TH 2013

SoRrY fOr ErRoRs!

(tHiS wAs/Is So CoNfUsInG!)


End file.
